Ferne Stimme
by Demetra
Summary: Tom Riddles Geist ist nicht der Einzige, der in einem Pergament verbleibt...und dieses Mal ist Severus der Entdecker.....Bitte reviewt mir!!!!! Biiitttteee!


Disclaimer: JKR.  
  
Anmerkungen: Dies sollte eigentlich eine reine NC-17 - Sache werden, aber ich kann einfach ohne Dramatik nicht leben. ;o) Bitte reviewt fleißig, wenn Euch das hier gefallen hat!!!!!!  
  
Ferne Stimme  
  
Die Bücher in der verbotenen Abteilung waren eine trotzige, ledergebundene Sammlung der dunkelsten Geheimnisse der Zauberwelt. Viele Schüler von Hogwarts hatten auf die eine oder andere Weise versuchte, sich Zugang zu dem dort gelagerten Wissen zu verschaffen, doch diese Versuche gelangen selten. Severus Snape, der zwischen den turmhohen Regalen stand und den Blick über die Rücken der Bücher gleiten ließ, hier und dort einen Titel entzifferte, dessen Goldschrift schon lang verblichen war, hatte es vor Jahren einmal geschafft. Damals war er in seinem letzten Schuljahr und bereits unter dem Bann des Mannes gewesen, dessen Namen damals schon niemand auszusprechen wagte. Für ihn hatte er eines Nachts drei Bände gestohlen and sie hinaus in den verbotenen Wald gebracht, wo Voldemort ihm auf seine Weise gedankt hatte - er hatte ihn nicht getötet, was zu dieser Zeit und nun wieder einen Glücksfall darstellte.  
  
Über Snapes Gesicht flog ein unfrohes Lächeln. Natürlich war es Dumbledore aufgefallen und er hatte ihn zur Rede gestellt. Die Enttäuschung des alten Mannes hatte ihn damals stärker getroffen, als er erwartet hatte. Doch Dumbledore hatte ihn nicht etwa verraten oder der Schule verwiesen, sondern ihm beschieden, er solle seinen eigenen Weg gehen. Doch wenn er bereit sei, zurückzukehren, werde für ihn stets eine Tür offen stehen. Irgendwann, Jahre später, hatte er dieses Angebot angenommen. Vielleicht zu spät. Alles an ihm, was einst jung und rein gewesen war, war längst verdorrt wie ein alter Ast. Abgestorben.  
  
Nach längerem Suchen fand er das Buch, das er gesucht hatte, in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes, falsch eingeordnet. Es war völlig verstaubt, was vermuten ließ, das es sehr lang dort gestanden hatte. Die geierartige Bibliothekarin, die stets auf absolute Reinlichkeit bedacht war, musste es wohl übersehen haben. Seine Überlegung, sie wegen ihres Vergehens anzusprechen, verwarf er wieder, während er kurz durch die vergilbten Seiten blätterte. "Gifte des Mittelalters" war von 1835, doch die magische Tinte leuchtet unverändert deutlich. In einer ihm unbekannten Handschrift waren dem Text knappe Vermerke in roter Farbe zugefügt, so als sei das Buch in privatem Besitz gewesen und dann der Bibliothek zur Verfügung gestellt worden. Ein Blatt Papier fiel zu Boden und Snape hob es auf. Es war leer, und dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, als gehöre es in irgendeiner Weise zu dem Buch. Deswegen steckte er es zurück zwischen die Seiten und verließ dann die Bibliothek, um sich in den Unterricht zu begeben.  
  
Draußen auf dem Flur erwartet ihn eine Schlägerei zwischen Draco Malfoys Gorillas Crabbe und Goyle und zwei deutlich unterlegenen Hufflepuffs. Letzteren zog er erst einmal ein paar Punkte ab, allein schon aus der Tatsache, dass er kein einziges Haus leiden konnte außer Slytherin. Während seiner Schulzeit waren die Hufflepuffs intellektuelle Spätzünder gewesen, die Ravenclaws Streber und Schleimer und Gryffindor - nun, Gryffindor hatte Potter, Evans, Lupin und Black. Das reicht ihm als Begründung. Mit einer Laune, die er für sich selbst als gehoben definierte, machte er sich auf in Richtung des Kerkers.  
  
***  
  
Das Abendessen hielt er wie immer so knapp wie möglich. Nach Albus Dumbledores Demonstration von Gemeinschaftssinn hatte er an diesem Abend, wie an vielen anderen, kein Verlangen. Nachdem er die Tür zu seinen Räumen hinter sich geschlossen hatte, atmete er auf. Die Last des Tages fiel von seinen Schultern, als er seine Unterlagen im Wohnraum auf den Tisch legte und dann seine schwere, schwarze Robe auszog.  
  
In Hemdsärmeln ging er zum Schrank, holte ein Glas und eine Flasche Rotwein heraus und setzte sich dann hinter seinen Schreibtisch, um noch ein wenig zu arbeiten. Den Stapel nicht korrigierter Arbeiten der zweiten Klasse schob er beiseite, ebenso wie die Strafarbeiten der Herren Weasley und Potter. Sie waren ihm schon tagsüber ein Dorn im Auge, da wollte er sich nur, wenn es unbedingt nötig war, mit ihnen beschäftigen. Stattdessen zog er das am Nachmittag geholte Buch hervor und vertiefte sich in die ersten Kapitel. Nichts machte ihm mehr Freude als das Kombinieren von Zutaten, der Geruch frischer Kräutern und das unheilvolle Blubbern in einem Kessel - aber nur, wenn dieser nicht in die Luft flog wie bei manchen nervtötenden Zeitgenossen.  
  
Mit der einen Hand Notizen auf ein Blatt machend, fuhr er mit der anderen beim Lesen auf den Zutatenlisten und Erläuterungen hinunter. Die Zeit verging, ohne dass er es bemerkte und es war fast Mitternacht, als er das letzte, beschriebene Blatt wegräumte und sich versucht sah, das Buch zu schließen und schlafen zu gehen. Ein abschließender Gedanke kam ihm in den Sinn und er suchte vergeblich nach einem leeren Zettel, um ihn niederzuschreiben. Der Zettel in dem Buch fiel ihm ein und holte ihn hervor. Als er gerade die Rabenfeder, mit der er zu schreiben pflegte, in die Tinte tauchte, fielen ihm zwei Worte ins Auge, die am Nachmittag noch nicht auf dem Pergament gestanden hatte.  
  
"Guten Abend", hieß es dort und unter Severus Blick formten sich weitere Buchstaben. Eine kleine, geschwungene Frauenhandschrift. "Seien Sie so gut, und antworten Sie mir." Verwundert ließ er die Feder sinken, besann sich jedoch eines Besseren. Das Papier war offensichtlich verzaubert und beherbergte, ähnlich wie bei Voldemort, dessen Geist in seinem Tagebuch festgehalten worden war, ein Bewusstsein. Das versprach interessant zu werden.  
  
"Wer sind Sie?" schrieb er. "Und wie sind Sie in das Pergament gelangt?"  
  
"Mein Name ist Maeve Huntington. Und wie ich hier hinein geriet, ist eine lange Geschichte.- Wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
"Severus Snape, Lehrer in Hogwarts", antwortete er laut und kam sich wie ein Idiot vor, mit einem Stück Papier sprechen zu vollen. Er schrieb die Worte nieder und wartete gespannt. Tatsächlich entgegnete die unsichtbare Frau:  
  
"Das ist eine Überraschung. Ich war selbst einige Jahre Lehrerin in Hogwarts, bis ich starb. Ich hätte gedacht, dass dieses Schriftstück mit meinem Nachlass irgendwo auf der Welt landet. Dass es in Hogwarts geblieben ist, freut mich sehr."  
  
"Ich fand es in einem Buch über mittelalterliche Gifte, das anscheinend sehr lang niemand mehr gelesen hat."  
  
"Das dürfte erklären, warum mich niemand bisher in diesem Schriftstück entdeckt hat. Ich habe sehr lange darauf gewartet, mit jemandem reden zu können. Anscheinend hat man das Papier mit meinen Büchern zusammen weggeräumt. Sagen Sie, welches Jahr schreibt man?"  
  
"1997, nach der Zeitrechnung der Muggel."  
  
Eine längere Zeit geschah nichts. Severus wurde langsam unruhig.  
  
"Dann habe ich 152 Jahre lang gewartet", hieß es dann. Severus rechnete kurz nach. Sie musste also 1845 gestorben sein, in einer Zeit, die man allgemein als das viktorianische Zeitalter bezeichnete - wenn man nichtmagische Maßstäbe anlegte. "Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, dass Sie mich entdeckt haben, sonst hätte ich noch einmal eine halbe Ewigkeit festgesessen." Er hätte schwören könne, dass die Worte traurig klangen, auch wenn die Schrift nichts davon ausdrückte.  
  
"Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, was ich jetzt mit Ihnen tun soll", notierte er. "Am besten werde ich das Papier dem Schulleiter übergeben."  
  
"Wenn Sie wünschen.. ."  
  
Die gesamte Schrift auf dem Blatt verschwand und er hatte den Eindruck, dass die Person, die in dem Papier verschollen war, die Unterhaltung beendet hatte. Er stand auf, leerte den Rest des Weins in seinem Glas mit einem Zug und ging dann ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen musste er unbedingt mit Dumbledore sprechen.  
  
***  
  
Irgendwann in der Nacht erwachte er von einem leisen Geräusch. Er hatte keinen sonderlich tiefen Schlaf und so genügte oftmals das Heulen des Windes um die kantigen Mauern des Schlosses, um ihn keine Nachtruhe finden zu lassen. Das Feuer in seinem Kamin war heruntergebrannt, von den prasselnden Flamme war nur noch ein schwaches, rotgoldenes Glühen geblieben. Das Geräusch ertönte erneut und Snape rollte sich blitzschnell aus dem Bett, um einen potentiellen Angreifer zu überraschen. An seinem Schreibtisch saß eine junge Dame in einem weißen, gefältelten Kleid, die das Kinn in die Faust gestützt hatte und ungeniert seine Unterlagen las.  
  
"Was machen Sie hier?" herrschte er sie an. Sie hob den Blick, musterte ihn amüsiert aus dunkelgrauen Augen und erhob sich anmutig.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Snape", sagte sie und nickte zur Begrüßung leicht mit dem Kopf. "Ich wollte nicht so unversehen in Ihre Träume eindringen, aber ich konnte es nicht mehr erwarten, mich zu unterhalten."  
  
Mit einem Mal ging ihm auf, wer sie war.  
  
"Dies ist mein Traum?" erkundigte er sich in unvermindert unfreundlichem Tonfall. "Dann sollten Sie schnellstens verschwinden, bevor ich mich entschließe, ein bestimmtes Blatt in eine Kerze zu halten."  
  
Maeve Huntington wirkte immer noch amüsiert.  
  
"Auch wenn dies ein Traum ist, Sir, so fühle ich mich von einem Mann in Unterhosen nicht im Geringsten bedroht." Fast wäre es ihr gelungen, ihn in Verlegenheit zu stürzen. Für eine wohlerzogene junge Dame des vergangenen Jahrhunderts war sie sehr direkt. Nach näherer Überlegung jedoch sagte sich Severus, dass dies sein Traum war und er darin schließlich tun konnte, was er wollte, nun, da er es wusste. Und tatsächlich, er musste nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden, und er trug wieder seine Alltagsgarderobe. Doch das Frauenzimmer verschwinden zu lassen, erwies sich als schwieriger, als es mit einem Gedanken zu bewerkstelligen war. Maeve lächelte ihn mit unvermindertem Liebreiz an. Die altmodische Kleidung ließ sie aussehen wie ein Engel, der sich zufälligerweise in die Höhle des Löwen verirrt hatte. "Ich sehe, Sie haben verstanden. Sie können hier alles tun, was Ihnen beliebt."  
  
"Ich will Sie loswerden. Schließlich befinden Sie sich in meinem Kopf!" Er machte einen drohenden Schritt auf sie zu.  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr. Ich komme zwar durch meine wenigen verbleibenden Kräfte hierher, doch ich kann weder Ihre Gedanken lesen noch etwas verändern. Dazu sind nur Sie fähig, Professor. Und ich bitte Sie inständig, lassen Sie mir dieses Stück Realität." Ihre Augen blickten traurig, doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sie genau wusste, welche Karten sie auszuspielen hatte, um ihn herumzukriegen. Sie war sehr hübsch mit ihren halblangen, leicht gelockten dunkelbraunen Haaren, in denen im Schein des Feuers Funken von Rot sprühten - das musste er zugeben.  
  
"Dies ist meine Privatsphäre!" beharrte er.  
  
"Sie muss es nicht sein. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie mir Hogwarts zeigen, wie es heute aussieht. Oder London. Jeden Platz der Welt." Nun wirkte ihre Verzweiflung echt. "Ich war so lange im Dunkeln, eingeklemmt zwischen zwei Buchdeckeln. Sie können sich das nicht vorstellen!"  
  
Auf eine nicht beschreibbare Weise rührte sie ihn an. Mitgefühl zählte zwar zu seinen eher unterentwickelten Tugenden, doch es war vorhanden. Er kannte es, das Gefangensein in der eigenen Welt, auch wenn er das niemandem gegenüber zugeben würde.  
  
"Gut", entschied er ungehalten. "In drei Nächten dürfen Sie wieder vorbeikommen."  
  
"Danke", sagte sie leise und löste sich dann in Luft auf.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er zum ersten Mal seit Wochen ausgeruht und frisch. Während er an den Baldachin seines Bettes starrte, fragte er sich, ob dies nicht wiederum ein Traum war, doch als er schließlich aufstand, war er allein. Die Schriftrolle lag so, wie er sie gestern verlassen hatte, auf dem Tisch und empfing ihn mit einem "Guten Morgen". Wie als wenn es schon Gewohnheit geworden wäre, griff er zur Feder und erwiderte den Gruß. Während er sich anzog, "unterhielt" er sich weiter mit Maeve, die sich höflich nach seinem Tagesablauf erkundigte und sich noch einmal für ihr Verhalten in der vergangenen Nacht entschuldigte.  
  
"Ich werde heute mit Dumbledore sprechen", unterrichtete er sie. "Vielleicht finden wir gemeinsam einen Weg, Sie aus dieser misslichen Lage zu befreien."  
  
"Ich wünschte, es ginge so leicht. Mein Körper ist mehr als ein Jahrhundert tot. Ich wüsste nicht, was man tun könnte."  
  
"Wir werden sehen."  
  
"Was unterrichten Sie eigentlich, Professor Snape?"  
  
"Zaubertränke. Sie sind ziemlich neugierig."  
  
Die Schriftrolle erklärte:  
  
"Das ist ja ein Zufall."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Ich habe auch Zaubertränke unterrichtet. Ist das Klassenzimmer immer noch unten im Kerker?"  
  
"Ja. Die Atmosphäre ist recht.angenehm."  
  
"Und es hat Vorteile, dass man unter der Erde ist, falls mal ein Kessel in die Luft fliegt. Zu meiner Zeit gab es einige Schüler, die absolut unfähig waren."  
  
"Wie sind Sie eigentlich gestorben, Miss Huntington?"  
  
"Dieses Mal sind Sie sehr neugierig, Professor. Ich schlage vor, Sie gehen in den Unterricht. Und vergessen Sie nicht, mich mitzunehmen."  
  
"Ihr Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Miss", sagte Severus, schrieb es jedoch nicht auf. Er rollte das Papier zusammen und steckte es in die Innentasche seiner Robe. Jetzt, da er wusste, was in ihr steckte, erzeugte der leichte Druck der Schriftrolle an seinem Körper ein seltsames Gefühl. Seltsam, aber nicht unangenehm.  
  
***  
  
Wie er erwartet hatte, war Dumbledore von Maeve Huntington entzückte. Besser gesagt von der sprechenden Schriftrolle mit ihrem Geist. Severus kam sich ein wenig wie ein Ausgestoßener vor, als Dumbledore mit Elan auf das Pergament schrieb und hin und wieder in Kichern ausbrach, als er eine Antwort erhielt.  
  
"Herrgott, Severus, das ist ja ganz außergewöhnlich", sagte der Schulleiter schließlich und strich sich bedächtig durch den silberweißen Bart. "Damit ist ein dunkles Geheimnis unserer Schule endlich gelüftet. Glückwunsch dazu!"  
  
"Dunkles Geheimnis?" Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Dumbledore damit meinte. Eine Erklärung folgte prompt.  
  
"Vor etwas mehr als 150 Jahren wurde die Leiche von Miss Huntington in ihrem Büro gefunden. Niemand konnte sich erklären, was geschehen war. Bis jetzt."  
  
"Sie hat Ihnen erzählt, wie sie zu Tode gekommen ist? Mir hat sie das verweigert!" Severus war fast ein wenig beleidigt. Dumbledore wirkte verlegen und starrte auf die Schriftrolle, so als warte er auf eine Reaktion.  
  
"Oh, eine ziemlich delikate Sache", murmelte er schließlich. "Tragen Sie es mit Fassung, Severus. Darf ich annehmen, dass Sie sich Miss Huntingtons annehmen?"  
  
"Sie können Sie gern behalten", bot Severus dem Schulleiter an, der tadelnd den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
"Na, mein Freund, Maeve ist kein Hund, der den Besitzer wechselt. Sie scheint Sie zu mögen, das entnehme ich zumindest ihren Aussagen. Vielleicht ist das der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft!?"  
  
Severus war froh, Dumbledore nichts von Miss Huntingtons nächtlichen Besuchen erzählt zu haben. Dann wäre den Worten "wunderbare Freundschaft" von ihm hundertprozentig ein ganz anderer Klang verliehen worden. Eine hübsche Frau, die nachts in seinem Kopf herumspukte, ließ wenig uneindeutige Schlüsse zu.  
  
Missmutig nahm Severus die Rolle entgegen und versuchte, dem Zwinkern hinter Dumbledores halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern keine allzu große Bedeutung zu schenken.  
  
***  
  
"Ich hätte Sie nicht für sprunghaft gehalten", lachte Maeve, als sie sich wieder in seinem Schlafzimmer gegenüberstanden. Sie trug jetzt ein Kleid in einem dunklen Blau, das hervorragend mit ihrem Haar kontrastierte "Sie sagten doch, Sie wollten mich erst in drei Nächten sehen. Und nun haben Sie mich jetzt schon eingeladen."  
  
"Nur, um einiges klarzustellen", knurrte Severus. Den ganzen Tag über war er aus unerfindlichen Gründen an die Decke gegangen und nun hatte er eine furchtbare Laune. Irgendwann am Abend hatte er sich zugestehen können, dass ihn Miss Huntington nervös machte. Ihre spöttischen Augen schienen ihn zu verfolgen, was er auch tat und außerdem hatte er sich hinreißen lassen, im Unterricht mit ihr zu "reden", was in einer fürchterlichen Kettenexplosion von Kesseln bei den Zweitklässlern endete. "Wenn Sie irgendetwas tun, um mich am Tag zu beeinflussen, sind Sie morgen nur noch ein kleiner Haufen Schnipsel."  
  
Maeve zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte die Arme. Ihr Ausschnitt wurde dadurch effektvoll in die Höhe gedrückt und Severus verlor für eine Sekunde den Faden.  
  
"Wissen Sie eigentlich, dass es nicht gut für Ihr Herz ist, wenn Sie sich so aufregen? Obwohl es mir manchmal so vorkommt, als seien einige Teile Ihres Körpers unterbeschäftigt."  
  
"Werfen Sie mir Herzlosigkeit vor?",brauste er auf. Maeve lächelte nur und lehnte sich an einen Tisch. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie bereit, das begonnene Gefecht noch stundenlang weiterzuführen. Unwillkürlich dachte Severus, dass hinter der mädchenhaften viktorianischen Fassade eine Löwin steckte, kein Engel.  
  
"Nein." Sie zog das Wort genüsslich auseinander. "Eigentlich denke ich, dass auch Ihr Gehirn etwas schlecht durchblutete sein muss." Severus war sprachlos. "Anstatt mir vorzuwerfen, Sie verzaubert zu haben, sollten Sie einmal in sich hinein sehen und feststellen, dass Sie so sehr nach menschlicher Gesellschaft gieren, dass Sie, wenn Sie sie einmal haben, diese gar nicht akzeptieren können."  
  
"Sie kennen mich knapp zwei Tage und wagen es, mich mit Ihren sinnlosen psychologischen Erkenntnissen zu konfrontieren?"  
  
"Zwei reichen. Gute Nacht, Severus." Und wieder verschwand sie.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Tag geschah nichts. Keine Zeile. Nicht mal ein Wort. Was bezweckte sie damit eigentlich? Irgendwann gegen Mittag kehrte er in sein Zimmer zurück und starrte wieder nur auf ein leeres Blatt. Maeves Worte klangen ihm noch im Ohr. Menschliche Gesellschaft? Er brauchte keine menschliche Gesellschaft. Und darüber hinaus hatte sie gar nicht das Recht, sich als Mensch zu bezeichnen. Sie war nur ein Schemen, mit dem 150 Jahre niemand mehr gesprochen hatte. Wer brauchte hier menschliche Gesellschaft? Spontan entzündete er eine Kerze, die in einem Leuchter auf seinem Schreibtisch stand und griff nach dem Pergament.  
  
In dem Moment, als er es so nah an die Flamme hielt, das er den ersten Brandgeruch wahrnehmen konnte, zog er die Hand wie in einem Reflex zurück. Er konnte es nicht. Der Gedanken, dass sie dann unwiderruflich fort sein würde, war bedrückend. Er hatte schon getötet, sehr oft sogar, aber viele Male davon unter Zwang. Dies hier wäre so etwas wie ein Mord. Und obwohl es ihm nicht gefiel, was Maeve in seinem Leben anrichtete, wohnte doch noch genug Ehrgefühl in ihm, um ihn daran zu hindern, sich erneut schuldig zu machen. Er entrollte das Papier und betrachtet stumm die geschwärzte Stelle an der Seite. Sie hätte Dumbledore bitten können, dass er sich ihrer annahm, doch das war nicht geschehen. Weil sie ihm in irgendeiner Form getraut hatte. Sie hatte ihn ausgesucht, als ersten Menschen, mit dem sie seit einer derart langen Zeit sprach. Wollte Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Es war bitter, denn jeder, der das jemals gewollt hatte, hatte er bereut. Severus griff zur Feder.  
  
"Ich entschuldige mich. Aber denken Sie nicht, dass Sie Recht hatten."  
  
***  
  
Er war in dieser Nacht der Erste, der die von Maeve geschaffene Traumwelt betrat. Unruhig stand er am Kamin, die Hand gegen den Sims gepresst, den Blick auf die Flammen gerichtet. Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, während er beobachtete, wie das Feuer das trockene Holz fraß und nur noch verbrannte Asche zurückließ.  
  
"Sie wollten mich umbringen:" Er blickte auf. Maeve wirkte sichtlich blass und angegriffen. Er hätte sich denken können, dass seine unbedachte Handlung sie geschwächt hatte. Sie saß wieder in seinem Schreibtischstuhl, nur diesmal beobachtete sie ihn anstatt irgendwelcher Aufzeichnungen. Das machte ihn einmal mehr nervös.  
  
"Ich schätze es nicht, auf irgendeine Weise unter Druck gesetzt zu werden. Und ich schätze es überhaupt nicht, dass Sie mich ohne Grund behandeln, als sei ich nicht da."  
  
Maeve verzog das Gesicht und seufzte. Ihre Verletzlichkeit überspielend, zuckte sie betont fröhlich mit den Schultern.  
  
"Tut mir leid. Sie haben mich wohl vermisst, nicht wahr?" Das alte Blitzen kehrte in ihre Augen zurück. Severus überhörte ihren neckenden Tonfall gelassen. Wenn er darauf reagierte, würde er sich noch tiefer in ihre wirre Argumentationsweise verstricken. Typisch weiblich. "Ich schlage Ihnen einen Waffenstillstand vor, Severus."  
  
"Und seit wann nennen wir uns beim Vornamen?"  
  
"Erschien mir als eine gute Idee für unseren Neuanfang. Sie dürfen "Maeve" sagen, wenn Sie lieb sind."  
  
"Dazu habe ich überhaupt kein Bedürfnis", konterte er und verschränkte die Arme. Leicht würde er es ihr nicht machen. "Und wenn Sie jetzt soweit wären?"  
  
"Für was?"  
  
"Ich werde Ihnen die Schule zeigen, Miss Huntington. Auf dass diese Nacht schnell vorübergehen möge."  
  
"Sie sind ein Gentleman", fauchte sie ungehalten, stand auf und kam zu ihm herüber. "Wenn ich mich nicht fürchten müsste, von Ihnen eines Tages im Altpapier entsorgt zu werden, würde ich. !!!"  
  
Severus blieb gelassen. Er mochte es, wenn man sich über ihn aufregte.  
  
"Wollen wir, Miss Huntington?"  
  
***  
  
Seine Feder kratzte über das Blatt vor ihm, auch wenn er wusste, dass es am folgenden Tag nicht auf seine Schreibtisch liegen wurde. Aber zumindest prägte er sich das Rezept dadurch ein und konnte es in der wirklichen Welt ausprobieren. Die wirkliche Welt. Maeve stand in seinem Klassenraum in einer fleckigen Arbeitsrobe und rührte vorsichtig in dem großen Topf, der in der Mitte des Raumes auf einem Dreibein stand. Das Feuer schlug warm zu Severus herüber, der sich mit den Ellbogen auf seinem Pult abgestützt hatte und seine Besucherin beobachtete, wie er es von Zeit zu Zeit tat.  
  
Sie hatten sich nächtelang angefeindet, bis sie irgendwann von selbst darauf gekommen waren, dass sie sich an dem Punkt treffen mussten, der in ihren Leben übereinstimmte. Und das waren die Zaubertränke. Er war nur froh, dass es sie Gehirn war, der die Umgebung kreierte, so konnte er verhindern, dass irgendwelche Unfälle passierten. Andererseits konnte er sich nie sicher sein, ob ein Trank, den sie hier zusammenmischte, auch in der Realität funktionieren würde. Die Dinge, die geschahen, die sie sahen, entsprangen seinen Erfahrungen und wenn etwas geschehen sollte, das er nicht erlebt hatte, manipulierte er die Geschehnisse nach seinen Erfahrungen, auch wenn er sich bemühte, es nicht zu tun. In gewissen Dingen stießen sie beide an eine Grenze, die er schaffte. Es war absolut unbefriedigend. Und es war eben nicht die wirkliche Welt. Wo der Körper von Miss Huntington seit 150 Jahren tot in einem Sarg lag.  
  
"Ich habe zu meiner Zeit ein Mischungsverhältnis 4:3:3:1 für den Trank angewendet, genau wie jetzt", erklärte sie gerade und sah mit gerunzelter Stirn in den Topf. "Damals ist mir das Ding um die Ohren geflogen."  
  
Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein. Severus fragte sich, wie sie mit der Perfektion eines Uhrwerks stets das erkannte, was ihm auch gerade auffiel. Als Geist musste man wohl einen guten sechsten Sinn haben. Wenn alle anderen schon ausgefallen waren. Und apropos Sinne.  
  
"Soll ich den Kessel für Sie explodieren lassen?", erkundigte er sich möglichst gleichgültig. "Ein wenig heißer Zaubertrank im Gesicht kann einen schlechten Tag nur noch schlechter machen."  
  
"Das bringt sowieso nichts. Ich würde es nicht einmal fühlen."  
  
Und schon wieder diese seltsame Übereinstimmung ihrer Gedanken. Seit ein paar Tagen beklagte sie sich darüber, dass sie weder schmecken noch riechen konnte, Dinge, die ihr zu Anfang ihrer Besuche möglich gewesen waren. Er hatte diese Tatsache registriert, doch als sie es jetzt noch einmal sagte, mit jenem unmerklichen Zittern in der Stimme, hob er wie gebannt den Kopf und sah sie an. Sie waren keine Freunde. Sie waren lediglich zwei Menschen, die zusammensitzen konnten, ohne sich gegenseitig zu stören und es gelang ihnen sogar, miteinander zu reden.  
  
In diesem Moment erkannte Severus, dass es mehr war als er jemals erwartet hatte, wiederzufinden. Er hatte sich so sehr an die Einsamkeit gewöhnt, dass er die Tatsche, dass sie durchbrochen worden war, zunächst gar nicht registriert hatte. Und nun stand sie vor ihm und informierte ihn darüber, dass sie nichts mehr fühlen konnte. Er konnte sehen, dass sie ebenso verstand, was mit ihr geschah, wie er. Es hätte ihn nicht betreffen sollen. Doch das tat es.  
  
***  
  
" Severus, Sie sehen so aus wie ein Mann, der vor einer schweren Entscheidung steht."  
  
"Albus, ich fühle mich wie ein Mann, der nichts zu sagen hat."  
  
"Aha." Schmunzelnd ließ sich der Schuldirektor neben Severus am Frühstückstisch nieder. "Kaffee? Sie trinken zuviel davon. Schlafen Sie nachts nicht gut?" Der Meister der Zaubertränke konzentrierte sich auf das rhythmische Umrührten seiner Kaffeetasse. Warum kam es ihm so vor, als wisse Dumbledore ganz genau, was während seiner Nächte geschah? Der uralte Zauberer liebte es, rhetorische Fragen zu stellen, wenn er sein Opfer schon längst in die Ecke getrieben hatte. "Wie geht es Miss Huntington? Ich hoffe, sie ist bester Gesundheit!"  
  
"Albus, Sie ist ein Geist!" Langsam verlor Severus die Lust an der Unterhaltung. Es war nicht zu verhindern, dass seine Stimme die Schärfe einer Klinge annahm. "Ein Schemen, der vergehen wird, wenn ihre Magie nicht mehr ausreicht!"  
  
"Wenn Sie damit sagen wollen, dass Sie stirbt, so stimme ich Ihnen vollkommen zu." Albus Mienenspiel wechselte von einer Minute zur anderen, die Falten auf seiner Denkerstirn fraßen sich tiefer als gewöhnlich in seine Haut. Severus wurde es langsam unbehaglich, auch wenn er nach außen hin ruhig blieb. Nichts gegen den gesunden Antrieb des Schulleiters, Dinge auf den Punkt zu bringen. Doch manchmal übertrieb er es, oder etwa nicht? Geister starben nicht. Sie verschwanden. Ebenso wie die Bilder von Maeve Huntington, die ihn seit Wochen durch die Nächte führten, irgendwann, in einer jener Nächte, aus seinem Kopf verschwinden würden. Er blickte auf und direkt in Albus Augen, in denen ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag, den er kaum zu beschreiben wusste. Es war Mitgefühl, Warnung oder Ratschlag darin, doch die Worte dieser unhörbaren Sprache konnte Severus nicht genau verstehen. "Ich weiß, dass Sie es wissen, Junge, auch wenn Sie es abstreiten." Der Direktor straffte seinen Rücken und griff in seinen Umhang. Als seine Hand wieder zum Vorschein kam, lag darin ein schmales, rotes Buch, das er Severus reichte. Für einen bedeutungsschwangeren Augenblick glaubte Severus zu verstehen, was passierte. Er war im Begriff, etwas zu erfahren, vor dem Dumbledore ihn schützen wollte. Ihn, den gefürchtetsten Lehrer der Schule, den Todesser und Verräter.  
  
"Albus", begann er, doch der so Angesprochene hob unwillig die Hand.  
  
"Junge, ich finde, Du solltest darin lesen und eine Entscheidung treffen. Aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass es gut geht."  
  
Severus starrte auf das Buch in seiner Hand und als er das nächste Mal den Blick davon löste, war Dumbledore bereits aufgestanden und verließ den Saal, wobei er sich leise mit Mr. Filch unterhielt, der ihm mit auf dem Rücken zusammengelegten Armen folgte.  
  
***  
  
Die Seiten des Buches waren dicht beschreiben, in jener ordentlichen Handschrift, die er in den vergangenen Tagen nur zu gut kennengelernt hatte. Doch die Ereignisse, die auf diesen Seiten geschildert wurden, hatten nichts mit Ordnung zu tun. Es ging um Verzweiflung und Verrat, um Schmerzen und Entscheidungen.  
  
Severus wartete auch in jener Nacht in seinem Traum wieder auf Maeve. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er in ihrem Tagebuch gelesen, immer wieder kleinere Abschnitte, weil ihm das, was er erfuhr, so unglaublich vorkam, dass er Zeit benötigte, um alles zu verstehen. Sie hatte ihn belogen. Oder besser gesagt, sie hatte ihm etwas verschwiegen. Die Wahrheit über ihren Tod.  
  
Sie erschien wie stets aus dem Nichts, wie stets gekleidet in ein schmeichelhaftes Kleid und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Doch dieses Mal war alles anders. Severus musste sich daran erinnern, dass sie dies nur tat, um ihn zu beeinflussen. Er war auch nur ein Mann, das musste sie in dem Moment erkannt haben, als sie ihm in die Hände fiel. Sie hätte bei Dumbledore bleiben können oder bei jedem anderen Lehrer der Schule, doch sie hatte ihn gewählt. Weil sie ihn durchschaut hatte, als er sie "gefunden" hatte. Albus hatte es gewusst, doch er hatte ihn zu spät gewarnt. Er war fast auf sie hereingefallen, ihre unschuldige Art.  
  
"Severus?" Ihre weiche Stimme klang beunruhigt. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, starrte sie über die Schreibtischplatte an, die Distanz zwischen sie brachte. "Was ist los?"  
  
"Was los ist?" Er klang bitterer als beabsichtigt. Er griff in seine Tasche und holte das Tagebuch hervor, das auch in dieser Welt des Traums bedrückend real war. Mit gespielter Lässigkeit ließ er es auf den Tisch fallen. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie erkannte, was geschehen war. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich, doch es kam kein Ton heraus. Sie war am Ende und das wusste sie. "Ich verstehe nun vollkommen. Lass es mich für Dich noch einmal zusammenfassen. Vor anderthalb Jahrhunderten stellen Sie fest, dass Sie an einer unheilbaren magischen Krankheit leiden und schließen einen Pakt mit einem Schwarzmagier. Er soll Ihre Seele in einen Gegenstand bannen und dann eine neuen Körper für sie erschaffen. Doch die Vereinbarung wird nicht eingehalten."  
  
Maeve sah ihn an, ihre ausdrucksvollen Augen voller Kummer.  
  
"Es ist wahr", gestand sie leise. "Ich war sehr jung und sehr vermessen damals. Ich wollte nicht akzeptieren, was mit mir geschah. Doch er betrog mich. Ich gab ihm alles, was ich besaß, doch er ließ mich in der Schriftrolle zurück."  
  
"Und dann, als ich Sie fand, sahen Sie Ihre Chance gekommen. Sie erkannten, dass ich die schwarzen Künste ausreichen gut beherrsche, um Ihre Transformation zu vollenden. Sie wollten mich dazu bringen, indem Sie sich in meine Träume einschleichen, mein Mitleid erwecken - oder was für eine Taktik Sie auch immer hatten." Severus bemühte sich, nicht zu schreien. Er konnte es sich nicht eingestehen, dass es ihn verletzt hatte, das Tagebuch zu lesen. Für eine Zeitlang hatte er glauben wollen, dass sie zu ihm kam, weil sie seine Gegenwart ertragen konnte. Zumindest ertragen, mehr Illusionen hatte er sich nicht gemacht. "Zu schade, dass Albus Ihr Tagebuch gefunden hat."  
  
"Ja, zu schade, nicht wahr." Maeves Stimme klang bitter und voller Sarkasmus. "Ich frage mich, was geschehen wäre, wenn es nicht aufgetaucht wäre. Aber das werden wir wohl nicht mehr erleben." Sie verschränkte die Arme und wirkte trotz ihrer angriffslustigen Haltung klein und verschüchtert. "Es bringt mir wohl auch nichts, die Sache abzustreiten, oder?"  
  
Severus erwiderte nichts. Er hätte ihr gern geglaubt, was ihn verwunderte. Sie kannten sich noch nicht lange und doch war er sich bis zu diesem Morgen sicher gewesen, dass man ihr vertrauen konnte. Doch jetzt war es vorbei mit seiner Gutgläubigkeit. Er wusste schon, warum er den Menschen aus dem Weg ging.  
  
Maeve schüttelte den Kopf, wirkte traurig. Dann verschwand sie.  
  
***  
  
Severus schlug die Augen auf und stellte fest, dass er in seinem Bett lag. Die Wärme seiner Umgebung, die ihm stets gezeigt hatte, dass sein Erleben ein Traum war, war vergangen. Der kalte Hauch, der durch die dunklen Steine der Kerkerwände drang, war überall. Dies war die Realität. Er war ganz allein.  
  
Wütend warf er sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Jetzt, da sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, konnte er seine starre Haltung aufgeben. Das Kissen unter seinem Kopf war klumpig, die Decke klamm vor Feuchtigkeit, die, wie er erkannte, sein eigener Schweiß war. Jede Begegnung mit Maeve hatte ihn entspannt und ihm gut getan. Doch dieses Mal nicht. Er zitterte und verließ schließlich das Bett, um ins Bad zu gehen.  
  
Ohne eine Kerze entzündet zu haben, fand er seinen Weg dorthin. Er warf sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und stützte sich frustriert mit beiden Armen auf dem Waschtisch ab. Er atmete tief durch, so als könne er auf diese Weise die Erinnerungen loszuwerden. Er war ein solcher Narr gewesen. Welche Frau mit Verstand würde sich schon freiwillig in seiner Nähe aufhalten? Und warum betraf ihn diese Frage so sehr, dass sie ihm den Schlaf raubte?  
  
Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch stieß er sich vom Waschbecken ab und kehrte in sein Schlafzimmer zurück. Alles, was er im Dunkeln hörte, war das Geräusch seiner Füße auf dem glatten Steinboden, doch dann war da etwas anderes, das er nicht erwartet hatte. Eine leise Stimme. Aus seinem Bett.  
  
"Severus. Bitte komm zu mir."  
  
Es war Maeve. Er verstand nicht wie oder warum, aber sie war es. Severus strebte, wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht gezogen, auf sein Bett zu und als er sich auf die Kante setzte, um zu warten, was geschah, schmiegte sich ein warmer Körper an seinen Rücken. Er griff nach ihrem Arm, die ihn umfasste und spürte warme Haut unter seinen Fingern. Dies war kein Traum, wie er schon beim Aufwachen erkannt hatte.  
  
"Wie kann das sein?" brachte er hervor. "Was machen Sie hier?"  
  
Ein leises, trauriges Lachen erklang.  
  
"Ich konnte es nicht so enden lassen, verstehen Sie?" flüsterte sie nahe seines Ohres. Ein Schauer überlief Severus. Nein, er verstand nicht. Wollte sie sich rechtfertigen? Und wieso war es ihr möglich, als reales Wesen bei ihm zu erscheinen? Sein Körper zog sich zusammen und verriet ihn. Wie sehr er diese Frau in den vergangenen Nächten begehrt hatte. Doch sein Geist hatte diese Empfindungen abgeblockt.  
  
Sie verstärkte ihren Griff und zog ihn zu sich. Severus verschwendete keinen Gedanken an Gegenwehr, als sie zusammen auf die Matratze sanken und wie von selbst legen sich seine Hände um ihren schlanken Körper, als er sie an sich zog. Kein Wort fiel zwischen ihnen, als er sie hielt und jeden Zweifel verdrängte.  
  
Epilog:  
  
Es war ein wunderschöner Wintertag, als Severus Snape Hogsmeade durchquerte und jenes Feld erreichte, das sich südöstlich des Ortes erstreckte. Sein Atem kondensierte in der Luft und seine schwarze Robe glitzerte vor Schnee, den seine Schritte aufgewirbelt hatten. Er war noch nie an diesem Ort gewesen, der einen derart tiefen Frieden ausstrahlte, dass es ihn fast körperlich schmerzte. Die Hände in die Taschen gesteckt, durchquerte er die Reihen von Grabsteinen, immer die Wegbeschreibung im Kopf, die Albus ihm gegeben hatte.  
  
Der Stein, den er schließlich fand, war klein und verwittert, doch die Inschrift war noch zu lesen. Severus stellte sich davor und atmete tief durch.  
  
Maeve Claire Huntington. 1821 - 1845. Niemals vergessen.  
  
Nein, niemals vergessen. Severus seufzte und war froh, dass kein Schüler in der Nähe war, der den Anflug seiner Sentimentalität miterlebte. Sonst hätte er wieder Punkte abziehen müssen. Und das hätte ihr gar nicht gefallen. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln wurde sich Severus bewusst, dass Meave mit Sicherheit eine gute Lehrerin gewesen war bei all der Leidenschaft, die in ihr gesteckt hatte.  
  
Er hatte geahnt, dass ihre erste Nacht ihre einzige bleiben würde. Sie hatte ihre letzten Kräfte verwandt, um noch ein letztes Mal zu ihm zu kommen. Am Morgen war die Schriftrolle leer geblieben und er konnte fühlen, dass jegliche Magie darin erloschen war. Was er davon halten sollte, wusste er nicht. Vielleicht hatte sie ihr Verhalten wiedergutmachen wollen. Er würde es nie erfahren. Was er einzig und allein wusste, war, dass sie ihm ihre letzten Stunden und ihre letzte Kraft gewidmet hatte. Dass das nicht nur eine Folge von Schuldbewusstsein gewesen war, hatte er in dieser Nacht gemerkt. Sie hatte ein letztes Mal gelebt. Bei ihm.  
  
Severus blieb noch ein paar Minuten an ihrem Grab stehen, dann drehte er sich um, um ins Schloss zurückzukehren. Am Wegrand bemerkte er einen kleinen, grünen Setzling, der seine Spitze durch die Kruste aus Schnee schob. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich eine Sekunde lag. Es war nicht alles unter dem Eis abgestorben. 


End file.
